Friends in Need
by LtKatia
Summary: Martouf/Lantash have been shot as zatarcs. Grief-stricken, Sam gets an idea of who might be able to help save them. Sam/Martouf/Lantash


Title: Friends in Need  
Summary: Martouf/Lantash have been shot as zatarcs. Grief-stricken, Sam gets an idea of who might be able to help save them.  
Notes: Answer to this Tok'ra Resistance challenge: "Why hasn't anyone thought of the Asgard saving Martouf and Lantash? I would love to see some of the ideas the creatives types could come up with using one of these starting points." Also written for Hathor_girl's "Fix-its on the occasion of the "Day of Death and Grief" (anniversary of the episode "Divide and Conquer")".  
Category: Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Sam, Jack, Janet, Martouf/Lantash  
Pairing: Sam/Martouf/Lantash

* * *

"Carter." Jack said, trying to catch her attention.

"Sam..._Sam_!" Daniel shook her softly. "You have to let go of him. He's dead. The Tok'ra want to take him back."

"He's not dead! He's still breathing! How can he breathing if he's dead?" Sam cried, holding on to Martouf.

"**Lantash is attempting to keep his host alive, perhaps even attempting to heal him. It is unlikely he will succeed. Major Carter, you must let us take him back. If there should be anything we can do, we will attempt it. For now we will put him in stasis. If nothing else, I will do my best to find out more about the zatarc programming, from Martouf's brain. His death will not have been in vain.**" Anise said.

"A sarcophagus can heal him." Teal'c observed.

"**The Tok'ra do not use sarcophaguses. Martouf and Lantash would not want to be saved in that manner.**" Anise said, looking down at the softly crying Sam. "**I am sorry. If you let us take them now, there is a chance we can save Lantash, if he doesn't fight the removal too hard."**

"Fight the removal? Are you saying the snake wants to risk his life trying to save his host?" Jack looked shocked at Anise.

"**Of course. Most Tok'ra would. The bond between host and symbiote is strong, and it is hard to live on after losing so close a friend. Lantash is very loyal, and their bond is strong. He will fight removal."**

**"**How can you even suggest doing it then?" Jack shook his head.

Sam looked at the dying man in her arms. He looked almost peaceful, despite the battle for his life she knew Lantash was fighting - and would no doubt lose. At least without help. "Janet?" She looked at the doctor.

"I can try if the Tok'ra will allow it, but I'm afraid it may be beyond my power to do anything. He's only alive because his symbiote hasn't given up."

"Because Lantash doesn't want to give up! Why won't any of you help him?" Sam asked, desperately. She suddenly got an idea. "What about the Asgard. They have much more advanced technology than we do...and they owe us, after we helped them with the replicators!"

Jack looked at his second in command, understanding her desperation to help a friend, even if he didn't particularly like that friend. He also understood her unwillingness to give up...and the snake wanted to fight for his host as well. That was something he understood and respected. "You're right. They do owe us. General?" He looked to Hammond, who was standing at the other end of the room. "Permission to attempt to contact the Asgard, sir."

Hammond looked at Sam, then back at Jack, then nodded. "Permission granted."

"Janet? Can you do anything to help Lantash keep them alive until we hopefully hear anything back? Anise?" Sam looked hopefully at them both.

"Yes, I can put them on lifesupport." Janet said. "It might buy them a little time."

"Anise, please let us attempt it?" Sam begged.

Anise slowly nodded. "**Yes...I am not happy to risk Lantash's life, but I agree the chance of saving them both is greater this way. I will assist with a healing device."**

* * *

Jack had left immediately, with Teal'c, to go to Cimmeria and contact Thor through the "Hall of Thor's Might". Meanwhile, Janet and Anise did their best to help Lantash keep himself and Martouf alive.

Sam sat not far from his bed, watching, helpless to do anything, just desperately hoping he would live.

It was no more than a few hours later when suddenly a beam of light played over Martouf/Lantash, and he was gone, taken by an Asgard transportation beam.

They all gasped when it happened, shocked by the suddenness, but not surprised by the manner the Asgard did this. They were not exactly known for giving advanced warning of anything they were doing.

Jack waltzed into the infirmary moments later, smiling. "My old buddy Thor agreed to help. So cheer up, Carter! Marty should be back here soon, healthy and whole!"

"I really hope that's true...that the Asgard can save him." Sam said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Thanks, sir. I really appreciate what you've done."

"Ach, no problem. I can't have a depressed second in command, can I?"

* * *

Surprisingly shortly after, Martouf/Lantash was beamed down into the infirmary again, standing this time. He was still wearing the scrubs they had put on him in the infirmary, with blood here and there, but he was clearly alive and well. He looked a bit surprised by the change in location, but smiled as he spotted Sam, who was sitting in a corner, looking tense.

"Hello, Samantha."

Sam looked up and an expression of disbelief flicked over her face, then it was replaced by joy. "Martouf! You're okay?" She got up and took a couple steps towards him, then a few more, stretching out her hand to touch him, almost not daring to believe he was there, that he was okay.

"Yes, I am well. We both are. The Asgard healed our wounds, and the zat'nik'tel shots had destroyed the zatarc programming, so we are ourselves again."

Sam smiled wider and not caring who saw, she threw her arms around him and hugged him to her hard. "Oh, god. I thought I had lost you!" She felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she pulled back a little to look at him.

"I must admit I am surprised to be alive. Surprised, and very pleased." He smiled his charming smile, and gently wiped away Sam's tear with his hand. He sobered. "Lantash reminds me that we have something we need to tell you. Something we were too afraid to say before, and which we feared we would never have the chance to tell you."

"I... have something to tell you too." Sam blushed. "When I thought you were going to die...I thought I had lost the chance. I don't want to risk it again. Martouf...and Lantash...I know I've said I don't know what I feel, and what is from Jolinar...but I no longer care. This is what _I_ feel. I love you. Both of you."

Martouf smiled widely. "You have no idea how much we have wanted to hear you say that! We love you too, both Lantash and I." He kissed her softly.

Sam returned the kiss, and they were soon completely lost in the feeling and each other. Neither of them noticed when Janet entered.

"Um, sorry to interrupt...but I'd like to check how my patients are doing."

Sam and Martouf/Lantash let go of each other, and turned to see a grinning Janet.

"I am well, doctor Fraiser." Martouf insisted.

"It certainly looks that way. I'd still like to check myself, so I can make an official statement and release you."

Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"**I understand, though I assure you, Martouf and I are completely healthy and also free of any remnants of the zatarc programming."**

"That's good to hear. Then this will be quick." Janet smiled at him, and at Sam. "I'll just borrow them for a moment, then you'll have them back."

"Of course, Janet." Sam smiled. "I'll wait over here."

She went back to the chair she had been sitting on before, to wait for Martouf and Lantash to be officially released from the infirmary. She reflected for a moment of how different this wait was, to the traumatic one from earlier in the day. Then she was waiting in fear to hear they had died - now she was waiting for them to join her, so they could begin their life together.

Smiling, she sat down.


End file.
